The Next In Line
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Hiei/OC Kazuma Kuwabara/OC and many more OC's ONESHOT So, Kazuma met an American woman named Joy, right? Well, she had a daughter named Angela, whom he had never met! So, what happens when Joy and Angela join the group and Angela and Hiei are the new team


Angela woke up on a couch that was definitely not her own.

Jumping up to her feet, Angela immediately fell back down as pain pulsed through her head.

"Ah. You're finally awake!" Came a male's voice.

Angela turned and looked at four men and forgot about the pain to scoot as far away from them as possible. "Who the fuck are you?"

"She's got a mouth like yours, Detective." The shortest of them said with a smirk.

"It's not her mouth that got her here, Hiei." said a man with a pacifier in his mouth and "Jr." tattooed on his forehead.

"Of course not, Koenma. Hiei was just making an observation." smiled the red head as he sat down on the couch with Angela.

"Oh, my God! Would you three shut up?" cried the oldest looking male.

Angela speculated that he seemed to be around 40-years-old…

"Calm down, Yusuke." soothed the red head.

"What the hell am I doing here? Who the fuck are you people?" Angela growled out, pressing herself harder into the couch.

"Ah, my apologies. I am Kurama." The red head smiled.

Angela glanced around.

"My name is Koenma." said the binky sucking man.

"Yusuke." Grinned the oldest looking man.

"Hiei." Was the last.

Angela nodded, "Lovely… Now where the hell am I?"

"Uhm… You're from America, right?" Yusuke asked.

Angela nodded, "So? Are you telling me we're not in the United States of America?!" she panicked and stood up, backing into a wall, "My mother needs me! I have to get home! If we flew some where then she hasn't seen me in hours! She could have fallen, had an attack… Oh, my God!"

"Woman! Sit down!" Hiei barked, but Angela didn't listen.

She paced in front of them, then stopped, "What if she died? Oh, my God… Oh… My… God!"

Angela rummaged around her persons and realized that she didn't have any pockets for which her phone could be stored!

"Where's my purse!?"

Bu-bump! Bu-bump! Bu-bump! Bu-bump! Bu-bump! Bu-bump! Her heart beat became louder and faster as she patted herself down again, then looked towards the couch.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and dove for her purse, but before she could grab it, Yusuke snatched it up, "Give that to me!"

Yusuke handed it to Koenma and approached the panicking girl until she ran backwards into the wall. "Listen. You're fine. Your mother is fine… The only thing not fine is your house, alright?"

Angela nodded, wide eyed, then her pupils dilated, "My house!? What did you do to my house?"

Yusuke sighed irritably, "I didn't do shit to your house, Angela! It burned down and Hiei, Kurama and I saved you and your mother!"

"What about my cat? Did you happen to save my cat too?"

"Uh, yes. Hiei got your cat." Chimed in Kurama with an easing smile.

"Do you remember anything from that night?" Koenma asked.

Angela felt her eyes dart around, trying to remember…

"_Angela! Angela! Hurry up!" called Angela's mother, Joy from downstairs._

_They were supposed to go see a movie._

"_Coming!" Angela called, walking down the stairs, attempting to put on a bracelet, but failing, "Mom? I can't get this bracelet on!"_

"_Come here, dear." Joy smiled, waving Angela over with a smile from her wheelchair._

_Joy snapped it into place and kissed Angela's delicate pale hand, "There you go, dear."_

"_Thank you mother." Angela smiled back until the sound of a window breaking made her head snap towards the living room._

_A bottle of hard liquor burst into millions of pieces licked by flames on the hard wood floor, "Oh, my God!"_

_Angela began to wheel Joy towards the back of the house when similar sounds happened in the back as well!_

_The flames spread fast and smoke began to filter throughout the house, some out the broken windows._

_Angela felt a lump in her throat as she glanced around in panic._

"_Angela! Get Jack!" Joy called, gaining a nod from Angela._

_Running off, Angela covered her nose with the crook of her arm, "Jack! Come on pretty boy!"_

_Jack's mews were loud and sad sounding, but gave away his position._

_Angela got to her knees in front of his carrier, where he was hiding, and shut it, locking it in place, then gulped for clean air closer to the ground before picking up the carrier and crouching._

_Her eyes watered and stung as the smoke wafted into them._

_Stopping to rub at her eyes, Angela inhaled the smoke by accident and coughed loudly._

_She tried to call out for her mother, but she choked on the smoke!_

_It was very hard to breath and Angela felt very light headed as she fell to her knees._

_Falling to the ground, Angela slowly passed out as the fire consumed what was once her home._

"I remember." she whispered quietly.

"There are things you need to know, Angela." Koenma continued.

"I need to see my mother." Angela muttered, hugging herself.

"We told you already, she's fine." Koenma pressed.

Angela gave him one hell of a cold look, "Take me to Joy, now!"

Koenma had jumped at her barked order, then sighed, "I never get any respect! Fine. Follow me."

Angela brushed past Yusuke and followed Koenma down a few hallways and into a room.

A tall man was holding Joy's hand and smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Mom?" Angela called, rushing to her other side. "Are you alright?"

Joy turned her smile towards her daughter, "I'm fine, dear. And how are you feeling?"

Angela shrugged, "My head hurts… I'm a little confused."

"About what, dear?"

"Why we were attacked. And who this man is?" Angela pointed roughly towards the now standing curly haired man.

"Well… I can answer one of those questions right now. This is Kazuma Kuwabara…" Joy smiled, "Your father."

Angela stopped breathing a moment, then laughed, "You're kidding right? I thought you said he died?"

Joy shook her head slowly, "No. He went to another world… To help save the one we're from."

Angela looked at Joy like she was insane, "What was in those bottles… I think you've lost your mind!"

Joy sighed and pushed herself up, "Angela. Kazuma might as well have died to us. He couldn't come back to Earth."

"Neither can you, Mom! Jesus… Do you even hear yourself?" Angela snorted, gently pushing Joy back into bed, "You really need to sleep it off, alright?"

Joy smacked Angela's hands away, "No! Listen to me, Angela!"

Angela jerked away from her mother.

"Look at him!" Joy pointed towards Kazuma.

Slowly, Angela moved her eyes to the man on the other side of the bed.

There was nothing save for the color of their skin and hair that was similar… But something inside Angela sparked and she knew.

"Fine… So, what if he's my long lost father? Why the hell should I care? It's not like he ever cared about us!" Angela's defenses turned on as she glared heatedly at Kazuma.

"Angela!?" Joy shouted.

"No! No more of this crazy psycho bullshit! If I remember correctly, I don't have a father! There is only Earth! And we were attacked! I am not going to take this lying down, mother! I will not just roll over for this fucker! I won't roll over and suddenly believe that the attack on our house was a good thing! God damnit!" Angela shouted at Joy.

Joy teared up, "How could you say those things?"

Angela growled and crossed her arms, "How can you not?"

"Angela…" Kazuma began.

"You said he was dead… You lied to me." Angela growled out, then pushed past every one out of the door and ran until she was in a quiet hallway and didn't know how to get back.

She pounded her fists against a wall and then slid down the other one, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head between them.

She felt betrayed and alone.

Lost and very angry.

_How could Joy do that to me? _Angela thought.

Angela felt some one heading her way before she heard their foot steps, but she didn't look up.

"You're going to ruin your skirt." came a voice she had yet to really hear.

It was Kazuma's voice, she knew… Her supposed father's.

Angela didn't respond.

Kazuma sighed and sat down next to his daughter, "You know… I'm glad you look more like Joy…"

Angela only glanced at him from the cover of her hair.

Kazuma stared at the wall in front of them with a small smile, "Because I know I would make one ugly girl!"

Angela smirked, "You got that right."

Kazuma chuckled but didn't look at her.

"I always loved your mom's eyes… Blue eyes are like the sky, but hers were like the sky right before it got dark… You know?" It was then that he looked at her, and she was looking at the wall.

"Yeah… Right between dusk and noon…" Angela said, turning her eyes towards Kazuma.

He smiled, "Lucky for you, you got her eyes! A man would be stupid not to admire 'em!"

Angela blushed and looked away.

After a short silence, Kazuma gave a short yawn, "The guys didn't get to tell you anything, did they?"

Angela shook her head, "I wanted to see mom."

"Ah. Well… I guess it's left to me to tell you what the heck is goin' on 'round here, huh?" He grinned.

Angela smiled back, "Guess so."

And so, Kazuma explained about the three worlds and even told her his adventures with the guys.

Angela listened very carefully and found some things very believable and others not so much, but over all, she was glad to be told.

"You know, you're mom has a little bit of Demon in her?" Kazuma stated, once finished.

"No." Angela looked hard at Kazuma.

"She's 'bout half water demon… And her human half is kinda like me… A Spiritual Human! So, you have got to 'ave experienced something!?" It was Kazuma's turn to look at his daughter hard.

"Yeah… I've seen some things that a lot of other people have not." She shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Ghosts… Imp looking creatures that go into people's ears… Features on people that other's don't see…"

"Like fangs, horns, and longer ears?" Kazuma used his hands childishly to exemplify what he was talking about.

Angela chuckled, nodding, "Yeah. Things like that. I can tell when it'll rain two days before it actually does… And when I cry, it ends up raining anyways…"

Kazuma looked shocked, "Really? When did that happen?"

"Well… I was in second grade, playing in the school's field by myself when a group of kids started to pick on me. It was impossibly sunny and hot and the area was in a dry spell, but as soon as I started crying, the sky grew dark with heavy clouds and poured down on the school area… Fifty Block radius ended up flooding because I just couldn't stop crying." Angela admitted.

"What did your mom say about that?"

"Not much… Just that some times, the elements rescued us because they favored us…" Angela gave a lazy shrug. "Well… This explains why I was always a great swimmer!"

Kazuma smiled, then frowned, "Why did those kids pick on you?"

"Because I never talked to any one and they thought my dad ran off, my mom loony, you know, stupid stuff…" She folded up again and rested her chin on her arms, staring at where the wall met the floor.

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Angel."

Angela smiled and turned, hugging her father, the father she thought was dead all her life… The one she wished she'd had.

He rubbed her back for a while, then sighed, "You hungry?"

Angela nodded, "A little."

"Good… It's about dinner time and I have an aunt for you to meet." Kazuma blabbered on, pulling the girl to her feet and walking her off.

Over the course of a few months, Angela was trained to powerful perfection.

Her and Joy never returned home, Kazuma and Joy were blissful when together, Angela enjoyed the company of every one.

Angela found herself practically centerpiece to an all new Team, due to the guys getting older, at least, three of them.

Time progressed and Angela found herself totally trusting Hiei with all she was.

For a long while, she couldn't speak properly to him, then got it over with, seeing as how it would be hard to work with him if she couldn't comprehend-ably speak.

They gained three other team mates, Juni-female-earth, Li-male-illusion, and Kai-male-light.

Juni seemed to have a certain distaste for Angela and would start fights with her.

All Angela would do is walk away, abruptly stopping Juni's aggressive shouts.

Li and Kai tended to avoid Angela, which didn't bother her all too much… All she needed was for Hiei to stick around when it mattered.

Kazuma would attempt to lecture Hiei on keeping his little Angel safe, and Hiei would just walk away.

Angela enjoyed spending time with the old team, who were stuck in Spirit World, while she Hiei and their new team would go on missions.

When ever they were on long term missions, Angela would stick with Hiei until he told her to leave him alone, which he only did the first time they went on a long term mission.

All the other times, he seemed to not mind.

It was one day, when training with the old team, that People began to notice how the two seemed to stick close to one another… One never too far from the other.

Yusuke approached as Angela told Hiei something about Li needing to quicken his left sided attacks.

"Hey! What are you two doing over here all by your selves?" He asked, plopping down.

"Discussing where our team needs improvement." Angela smiled.

"Ah. I think, you two need to connect better with your team… Otherwise, you're not really a team, now, are you?" Yusuke grinned, leaning back in his seat.

Angela snorted, "It's not my fault those three don't like me. They think I'm too human… Too weak."

"Then fight them."

Angela went to argue, but stopped herself and thought about it. "You're right, Uncle… Seems simple enough…"

"I know… That's how I got Hiei to stick around… I kicked his ass!" Yusuke laughed.

Angela laughed, "Come on, Uncle! I betchyuh it was not an easy task!"

Hiei smirked, knowing that she was laughing at Yusuke, rather than him.

"Oh, please!" Yusuke protested with a femish wave of his left hand.

"No, seriously… From what, Koenma, Botan, Hiei, Father, Kurama, and Aunt Keiko have told me, you got lucky. You always got lucky during battle." She then began to list the lucky objects and actions off, "The mirror, the cigarette, Hiei and Kurama, Chu fell first-"

"Alright, alright! I get it already!" Yusuke laughed, being jolly as usual.

He scratched his cheek, "You know… I still can't believe that ugly bastard is your dad!" Yusuke chided, pointing towards Kazuma.

"Uncle Yusuke!" Angela shouted, shoving him out of his seat.

"Ouch! Careful!" He laughed.

"What? Your hip fall outta place, you old man?" Angela joked.

Yusuke laughed and got up. "Shuddup… I'll torment you when you get older!"

"And you'll be even older! You've got nothing on me, face it, Uncle Yusuke." She laughed.

He sighed, "Blah, blah… I'm going back to where I'm appreciated!" He feigned hurt and began walking away.

"Awww! Uncle Yusuke..?" Angela laughed at his retreating back.

He glanced back and grinned, winking at her.

Turning, Angela went back to discussing hers and Hiei's team mates weak points and where they could help improve them.

This went on for a while until an energy sky rocketed in pure anger, drawing every one's attention towards Juni.

Angela glanced at Hiei then dodged out of the way as a large rock collided with where she had just been.

"I despise you!" Juni growled.

Angela nodded, "I know. You're not exactly subtle, Juni."

"Shut up, you stupid human!" Juni shouted.

"I am not all human, Juni… You know that." Angela said calmly.

Angela put her hair into a tie that matched her purple shirt and didn't let lose any of her energy.

Juni shook visibly with rage and sprung forth, balling her fist, but only hit the ground.

Angela crouched, waiting and watching Juni, especially after discussing all her faults with Hiei.

Juni tended to just get angry, letting her rage fight for her, "You get far too angry, Juni… Not only is it unhealthy, but it makes you a poor fighter." Angela stated.

Emitting a loud shout, Juni sprung forth and Angela ended up behind her, standing with her arms crossed and an "Are you done yet?" look on her face, "You need to improve your speed."

"Shut up!" This time, her fist made contact with flesh, but it was Angela's hand instead of face.

"And you're weak… Why you're even on this team, I'll never know, Juni… But if you don't shape up, I'll suggest to Koenma to drop you… The original team was four, and I'm sure the boys and I can handle ourselves without ticking time bomb, you."

Twisting Juni's arm, Angela nearly broke it before shoving Juni to the ground, "You're far too easy, Juni."

Juni swung blindly at Angela who merely stepped out of the way and watched, hands on her hips.

Kai and Li came into view and Angela only glanced at them with raised brows and they looked to Juni who began to sob.

Kazuma began walking over, but Angela held up her hand for him to stay there, making him stop in his tracks.

"Juni?" Angela called, standing stock still and keeping her hand out to keep everyone just as still.

Juni shook her head, but otherwise, did not respond.

Waiting a moment, Angela called again, "Juni?"

"What do you want!?" Juni screamed, turning to glare at Angela, who only smiled and held out a hand.

"I want to help you."

Juni stared between Angela's hand and Angela's face, then glanced around the room.

"They don't matter right now… Forget about them. It's just about you getting better, Juni." Angela said soothingly.

Nodding, Juni set her hand in Angela's and was hoisted easily to her feet, "Fine."

And so, Angela and Hiei began training Juni exclusively, pushing her to great lengths.

This made Juni become closer to both Hiei and Angela, which pulled Li and Kai closer as well.

Angela always rose to the occasion and was the presumed leader of the new team.

She exhumed a calmness that reverberated within every one else around her.

The team was on break, Kai off visiting his family, Li escorting Juni around the Makai, and Angela walked the grounds outside the palace.

She loved how pretty it was outside.

Sitting down to stare at the sky, Angela waited for a long while until Hiei finally stood near her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, glancing around.

"Admiring." She stated with a smile.

Hiei smirked, "You do that all the time, Angela. It has not changed since last you saw it."

"That does not take away from it's beauty, Hiei." She smiled.

He shut his eyes and shook his head before plopping down next to her.

She began to point out what, exactly, she loved about this view, and Hiei merely nodded his head once to show her he knew what she was talking about.

"I prefer the blue of the Ningen skies." Hiei stated, "Just before the sun sets."

Angela perked up at that and felt Hiei watching her for a response, "Why is that?" she couldn't look at him and didn't exactly know why.

"The color reminds me of something precious." Hiei stated, looking away from her momentarily.

"Do you mind me asking what that 'Something Precious' is?" She glanced at him quickly, then looked back out at the skies.

Hiei silently stared at her until she turned, "Those."

Angela blushed, "M-my eyes?"

Hiei nodded, "Hn."

Angela shivered at a chill running along her spine, "I love the skies when they're red during the sun set…"

Hiei smirked and looked at her, "Why?"

Angela smiled at him, "Because the skies then remind me of your eyes."

Hiei nodded slightly, "You're face is red."

Angela sucked in her lips and glanced away, "I know."

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Why what?"

"Why is your face red?" Hiei stated again.

"Because I'm a little embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because the whole eye color thing was a little personal… Kinda like a secret." She admitted, glancing down.

"Hn." Hiei nodded in understanding and looked out at the skies again.

Angela gave another glance towards Hiei, then looked towards the sky again.

She could feel a bond between them, but didn't say anything about it.

There was some understanding that they both agreed upon without saying so.

Both of them knew, but didn't say a word, just enjoyed one another's company.

Hours passed and Angela yawned lightly, resting her head on her folded arms which were resting on her drawn up knees.

"You should go inside." Hiei stated.

"I like it out here, better." She mumbled.

"Why?" Hiei turned towards her, finding her eyes shut, face towards him.

Her eyes opened, "Because you're out here."

Hiei felt a heat race to his face, eyes widen slightly.

Angela chuckled lightly, "You're face is red."

"Hn." he turned away, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're embarrassed." Angela yawned out.

"Not that." He growled out, not enjoying the thought of being weak and showing embarrassment.

Angela sighed, "Then what?"

"That you like it better out here because I'm out here." He stated brusquely.

"I…" She blushed darkly, "I prefer your company to all other's."

"Why?" He questioned again, looking hard at her.

She turned away, "I-I don't know." she lied.

An eye brow rose on Hiei's face, "Why are you lying?"

She turned, "Why do you keep asking? It isn't important any ways." she stood and turned only to have Hiei grab her wrist to keep her from moving much further.

Not looking back at Hiei, Angela bowed her head, heart pounding harder and harder until she was positive Hiei could hear it.

"Just tell me." Hiei said in a quiet tone she had never heard him use.

"I-" she slowly turned to look at him, "Like you more than a friend, more than a team mate… Alright?"

Hiei started at her a moment, then nodded, "Alright." and released her.

Angela sighed, "That's all you have to say?"

"What more do you want me to say?" Hiei replied coldly.

She growled, "Maybe you could clarify how you feel about me?"

"Why would I do that?" Hiei scoffed.

A frown appeared on Angela's face, "Because I deserve to know, Hiei? Am I just a friend? Or a team mate? Or am I more to you?"

"You are just the Team leader, is all." he stated coldly.

Angela looked down, heart broken, "I guess that's for the best?"

Hiei glanced at her and made himself look away, being weak was not on his list of things to do, especially in front of some one like Angela…

He was doing what was best for every one!

Right?

"I'm going inside now." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you're out here and I wouldn't want to over step my boundaries." she growled and left.

Hiei shut his eyes and bowed his head, restraining his hand from gripping his chest where it suddenly began to ache.

Hiei stayed like that for a while, then looked towards Kai who was just stepping out of a portal with a smile.

Kai turned and jumped slightly, "What are you doing out here, Hiei?"

Hiei only stared, then looked out at the sky, "Admiring."

Glancing out at the sky, Kai nodded, "It's getting late and the sky is turning blue… Reminds me of Angela's eyes." he then walked inside, ignoring the awed glare Hiei gave him.

A feeling of hatred mixed with worry towards the idea of Kai getting to Angela melted swiftly as Hiei realized what this feeling was; Jealousy.

Almost a year from saving her and he felt Jealous towards a keen observation made by a team mate on the Team Leader, Angela.

Heaving a sigh, Hiei leapt off, in search of some where he could spend time alone, no intrusions.

Angela walked into the little apartment looking place Koenma had given her to herself, since Kazuma had Joy all set and taken care of.

Gi Urameshi, Keiko and Yusuke's son was sitting on her couch with a smile, "So! Your birthday is coming up, right?"

He had hair like his father, but ultimately looked like a male Keiko. He was a year and a half older than Angela.

"Yeah. I don't want a celebration or gifts… I just want to rot in my room…" She groaned out, plopping down next to him.

"Aw, c'mon cousin!" His favorite nick name for her. "Turning 20 ain't that bad!"

He pulled her to him in a brotherly hug.

Gi was more Ningen than wanted, so he mainly stayed on Ningenkai, he was visiting this weekend.

Angela gave him a bored and mild angry look, to which he perked up, surprised.

"What's wrong, dearest cousin?" He asked.

"You know how I like Hiei, right?" She began, blushing lightly.

He nodded, "It wasn't subtle, cousin."

"Yeah, well… I told Hiei because he kept asking…"

Gi was shocked, to say the least. "You did? Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, well… Apparently, that information has reduced my friendship with Hiei to us just being team mates!" She the growled, standing up and pacing a bit, "Am I ugly, or something?"

Gi sat there, watching Angela with a smirk, "He doesn't want to admit it."

Angela turned, "Admit what?"

"That he probably feels the same! I mean, honestly? Why else would he open up so much to you… Although, all you two ever talked about was fighting and shit." Gi blinked, shrugging.

Gi was a smart guy and was working on franchising his grand parents' little restaurant, so he was one slick talker and preferred to be blunt with Angela.

Gi was also very good at reading people!

Angela sat down again and sighed, "But, knowing Hiei… He would never admit it, nor would he act upon it. So, I either have to make a fool of myself or pull away from him, neither of which seem like a good idea."

Gi pulled Angela into his arms and rubbed her arms, "Don't worry… I think you're a woman to die for, Angel. He'll cave soon, I bet."

Angela smiled and hugged Gi, "I love you, Gi… You're the best cousin ever!"

Gi laughed, "I'm your only cousin, Angel!"

"So?" She laughed back.

A week later, the team was training on Angela's birthday, who ignored that fact, and that drew the old team with Joy into the gym with a birthday cake, singing some crack pot version of the Happy Birthday song.

Angela sighed with a smile as her team looked shocked.

Juni walked up, "It's your birthday and you want to train?"

Angela shrugged, "Woopdy-doo…" her finger making little celebration circles in the air, "I'm 20 years old! Yay…" the sarcasm rich in her voice, "I think I'm too old for a silly celebration."

Juni blinked, "Yeah, well, I'm 489 and haven't missed any of my birthdays!" then pushed her towards the cake.

Angela sighed and smiled at her family, waiting for them to finish, then blew out the candles for them, not even bothering to wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing. I have all I could possibly have or want." Angela smiled, feeling utterly depressed.

Joy frowned, but didn't say anything about it.

Kurama cut the cake and dished out pieces to every one, saying Keiko was a great chef and baker, and that her food was delectable.

Pulling Angela off to the side, Joy leaned on her cane, "What's going on, Angela?"

"Nothing, mother." Angela stated blandly.

Joy sighed, "Angela, please? I'm your mother! I can tell when you're lying and when your depressed…"

"Listen." Angela began, crossing her arms, "I'm fine." she glanced around, away from Joy and her eyes found Hiei, then looked away quickly.

Joy had followed her gaze and gave another sigh, "What did he say?"

Snapping her head back to her mother, Angela stared, "What?"

"Hiei? What did he say to upset you?" Joy pressed.

With a roll of her eyes, Angela quietly told Joy what had happened, then her discussion with Gi.

Joy nodded, "I see… Well… Give it time, dear." and she walked away, leaning on her cane.

Angela growled, finding that she had already been told to give it time, then left, going to her favorite spot to watch the skies.

Kurama turned to offer a piece to Angela, but found her gone, "Angela?!" he called out.

"Set it down for her later." Joy told him, then pulled Kazuma aside.

"What's wrong, love?" Kazuma asked Joy.

"Well… You know how we had suspicions about Hiei and Angela?" Joy began.

Nodding, Kazuma ate slowly, paying close attention to Joy.

"Well… She confessed herself to him and he's obviously protecting her by cutting off the possibilities of a relationship and even stopped being a close friend to her, as well…" Joy explained.

Kazuma blanked, then looked surprised, "She actually told him?"

Joy nodded, "And now she has a broken heart. I can see it."

Kazuma looked over to Hiei a moment, then back to joy, "Hiei seems to have become all closed off again, too… It's sad to see them like that."

Joy nodded. "You should talk to Hiei, explain that you'd be honored if he dated Angela, or something."

Kazuma stepped back, "What?"

Giving a sweet smile, Joy nodded, "You heard me."

"But, Joy?" he whined.

"Just do it. They obviously need one another, and I like Hiei… He's a good man." Joy stated, ending the conversation with her walking to get her slice of the cake.

Kazuma groaned and grabbed two plates for Hiei and went over, handing them both to him.

Hiei looked at Kazuma, "What are these for?"

"Your make up with Angela." Kazuma stated simply.

Hiei scoffed, "There is nothing to be made up."

Sighing audibly, Kazuma sat down on the platform with Hiei, "Why you gotta lie to me, Hiei? I mean, I know we've never been real close friends or what ever, but I know that you and Angela have something worth having, alright? Every one sees it."

Hiei pushed back a blush, "I don't know what you're rambling about, baka."

Rolling his eyes, Kazuma shoved the plates into Hiei's hands, "Shut up, Hiei. Shut up and go. You probably already know where she is, so, just go already. Joy and I don't mind."

Hiei slowly looked from the two pieces of cake in his hands, to Kazuma who sat there with a knowing grin.

It was silent a moment between the two, then, "Thank you." and Hiei was gone.

Giving a hearty chuckle, Kazuma stood up and went back over to the party.

Angela sat in a meditative trance when Hiei plopped down next to her, and as she looked at him with a questioning stare, he pushed a plate into her hands.

Angela blinked at the pink and white cake, then sighed, "Why do you bother? I already know that you want next to nothing to do with me."

Hiei sighed, "That was a lie."

Angela looked at Hiei oddly, "A lie?"

Hiei sighed again, but didn't say anything this time.

Angela blinked rapidly, then glanced at her cake, then began eating it slowly with Hiei, watching the sky.

After a long while, Angela finally took a breath, "So… What does this mean?"

Hiei was silent a moment, then looked hard at Angela, "What do you think it means?"

She frowned in thought, "That… You're sorry for being an ass?" She smirked.

Hiei smirked back, "Hn. Maybe not in those words."

Angela laughed, "Well… I forgive you as long as you'll start talking to me again."

Hiei nodded, "Done. What about your confessions?"

She slipped apiece into her mouth with a shrug, looking out at the sky, "What about them?"

"Is that still the way you feel?" He asked softly, which drew Angela's eyes towards him again.

She looked down, "I don't know." She lied.

Hiei frowned this time, "Don't lie to me."

She sighed roughly, "Fine. I still hold those confessions to heart."

With a smirk, Hiei looked out at the sky, "Good."

Double taking on Hiei, Angela gaped, "Good?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"How is that good?" She pressed.

Turning towards her, Hiei smirked, "I don't believe I have to explain myself. Piece it together, Angela." He then got up, taking his plate with him, "I'll be in my room when you figure it out."

Then, he was gone and Angela sat there a moment, pondering what the hell he meant, when it suddenly dawned on her and she made her way to his room, barging in, "Are you serious?"

He looked over at her from his window seat, "Oh, good. You figured it out."

Angela quietly shut the door and walked over, placing the back of her hand to his forehead, just below his bandana. "Well, you don't have a temperature… Well, more so than your normal temperature."

Hiei swatted her hand away, "Stop that, onna. I am not ill." He seemed a little irritated and stood up, "Now I know what else you got from that baka." he growled out.

"Oh, that's not nice!" She chuckled, until Hiei had her pinned to the wall, pressing his mouth to hers.

When he pulled away, Angela stared, half lidded eyes looking into his which scanned her for rejection, until she pulled him in for another.

And another…

… And, yet another…

And years passed, the team becoming well known, as Urameshi's team had.

Around three years after Hiei claiming Angela as his mate, they had twins, much to the objections of Kazuma! (He thought he was far too young to be a grandfather!)

Kazuma also pressed for Angela to quit the team to raise the twins, but she thoroughly rejected, saying that he and Joy would be perfect for the job while she went out and kicked ass with her mate.

Although Kazuma knew he had lost those battles, he still pushed on them.

He even tried to get Hiei to submit to him, like all other guys on Earth had to when they dated a man's daughter, but Hiei only blinked and walked away, leaving Angela to scoff at her father.

"Daddy, honestly?" She would cross her arms, "You didn't raise me, so he would technically have to submit to mom, not you. But, whatever. And could you please just let it be? I mean, it's been three damned years! Time to get over it. Now." She smiled at his crest fallen look, "Hiei, Juni, Li, Kai and I have some ass to kick. We'll be back later. Take care of my babies!" and they were gone.

Joy chuckled, "Don't worry, love. Let them have their fun."

Kazuma sighed, "Fine, fine… But we're discussing this when they get back." and he wouldn't bring it up until they had to leave again.

Over more years, the twins grew up and started to train with the mixed two teams, leaving them with great knowledge on fighting.

Kurama, Joy, Li, and Angela taught them all they knew, giving them more of an edge that way too.

Koenma would even sit them in his office and read to them about legal things, Botan would take them around on her oar, let's not forget poor George the Ogre!

He loved the twins to death! He would find the time to avoid Koenma to play with the twins exclusively.

Li and Juni had had a child as well, offering her the same knowledge and training, and Kai had one child, mate dieing during child birth.

Nella and Wei were Hiei and Angela's twins, both with one red eye and one blue. Wei was the male with hair the color of Angela, but style of Hiei's, Nella the opposite. Nella took a lot after her father, while Wei took after Angela.

And over time, Wei fell for Li and Juni's girl; Jino, while Nella fell for Kai's son; Hiro.

And over more time, the four of the third generation joined their parents to see how it felt to go on missions, and not long after, gained two more members their age (In looks ^^) and seemed to continue what was becoming a tradition!

Around that time, Kazuma and Keiko had died, being only human. Followed by Gi, Yusuke, and Kurama, then Joy.

And when it was Angela's time, Hiei requested to be taken with her.

Koenma obliged, saying that Hiei had a long life ahead of him, to which Hiei stated it would be worthless without Angela there, beside him.

--

_I know! I know! Crap-tastic ending! But I got bored… I either write, draw, play ROCK BAND II (Yeah, I have it! ^^) or do pixel art! Now, if you've read some of my other work, like Johnny's New Dame, then you'll understand when I say; Joy and Kazuma remind me of Sally and Johnny! ^^ LAWL So. I hope you enjoyed this… I might delete it later on if I can't stand it any longer._


End file.
